Shadowcat's Knight
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: What was first a private Danger Room session finishes off with an unexpected twist. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men just the words below_

**Shadowcat's Knight**

The Danger Room was probably the second most advanced technologic invention residing in Charles Xavier's mansion only surpassed by the Cerebro Unit that only he and a select few others could operate. Despite its name, the Danger Room could also be used for means other than survival training. Its Solid Vision System could create any landscape whether it was a prehistoric landscape complete with erupting volcanoes and savage dinosaurs to the frozen plains of the far north with its sub-zero temperatures and biting winds.

This was why Kitty, when she got curious as to who could be using the Danger Room whilst everyone was enjoying the evening in their own way, she saw Kurt Wagner the free spirited demon-like person with a heart of gold dressed up as a Victorian age sailor, complete with bandana, going up against what appeared to be a cross between a man, a crab and a squid on the top deck of a Victorian aged ship.

As she stood there hiding in the wall of the Danger Room with the aid of her powers, Kitty was amazed as she watched Kurt gracefully parry the Octopus-man's cutlass before countering with a deadly lunge that forced his opponent to step back or become sushi.

When the two fencers moved towards the side of the boat Kitty was surprised when she saw herself tied to the mast of the ship. Obviously it was just a holographic image of her that Kurt was using to be the damsel in distress but Kitty could not help but wonder if Kurt had chosen her because she was the youngest or if it was because that, despite her progress, the real her was still a bit scared of him and this was the only time she would not fear him. Grinning as an idea popped into her head, Kitty phased herself out of the wall and headed to the control centre for the Danger Room giggling as she thought out her idea.

"Surely zat's not all you can do mien blood zirsty tentacled freund!" Kurt taunted as he easily parried another thrust from his opponent before deftly spearing the captain's hat atop his head with his sword and throwing it overboard with a flick of the wrist.

"When I gets me claws inta ye ye'll be skinned alive yah blue eel!" The captain bellowed as he attacked with renewed frenzy at his hat being sent to Davy Jones locker.

Kurt simply just moved to the side as the captain sliced downwards then struck back with a horizontal slice to the back of his head sending the dead captain overboard.

"Have a nice dip!" He said cheerfully before turning to his damsel in distress, who he had chosen to be played by Kitty and swiftly freed her from her bindings with a precise strike of his blade. He was not, however expecting her to throw herself into his arms.

"Oh thank you brave swordsman!" She cried as she wrapped her arms round Kurt's waist. "I thought for sure that that fiend would have made away with me!"

Kurt was too busy trying to figure out why the program was doing this to realise what was going on. He had set it so that once he freed her she would curtsy before asking him to take her back to her fiancé, who he had chosen Piotr to play the role of, this however was not in the script and seeing as he wrote it then this should not have happened. He was brought out of his musings when he realised Kitty had now wrapped an arm round his neck and was pulling him closer.

"To show you my thanks you may take me as your wife" She said in a sultry tone as she closed the distance between them.

Kurt was almost tempted to just go with the flow but had enough sense to end the program using the Vocal Control System or VCS for short. As the scenery morphed back into its default setting Kurt watched as the Kitty in his arms remained where she was meaning only one thing. This was the _real_ Kitty.

"Gott en Himmel!" He exclaimed as he quickly pulled himself out of the girl's arms and falling flat on his backside in the process of backing away whilst the girl in question just laughed at his expense.

"Aw come on Kurt!" Kitty said teasingly when she managed to stop laughing for a second. "You're supposed to kiss the damsel after sweeping her off her feet, not fall over your own!"

Kurt remained seated as he looked at the girl who had just tricked him unable to come up with a comeback. Kitty decided to tease the elf a bit more as she placed herself in his lap and moved so that their foreheads were touching.

"You wanted to save me didn't you my swashbuckling hero?" She asked as she batted her eyelids at him. She then yelped as he teleported out from under him causing her to land hard on the metal floor.

"I zhought zat Piotr vas your knight in shining armour" Kurt whispered in her ear before darting out of reach as she tried to swat him. "He definitely has _shining armour _ja?"

"True" Kitty said as she picked herself up and walked up to Kurt this time not going so close. "But compared to you he's not _flexible enough_"

Kurt nearly gulped audibly when she said those last two words in a rather lustful voice. Seeing her chance, Kitty darted forward phasing through her stunned friend and pulled his tail as she ran off so that he fell on his backside again. The jolt that went through him as he landed woke up Kurt's humorous side as he quickly sprang up and within seconds had grabbed Kitty round the waist and started tickling her mercilessly causing her to scream in laughter.

Seeing that she was close to the wall Kitty planted her feet against it and pushed off sending them both to the floor and giving Kitty the chance to begin a counter attack on her attacker. The two of them wrestled for several minutes before exhaustion set in and they both lay gasping for breath on the cold floor looking up at the domed ceiling as they regained their breath.

"Close your eyes for a second fraulien" Kurt said after a few minutes. When he saw that Kitty complied he raised his voice slightly so that the VCS could register his command. "Activate program 'Endless Night'"

**[ACKNOWLEDGED]** The computerised voice replied. When Kitty opened her eyes she gasped as she found herself lying underneath a blanket of stars.

"A knight alvays makes sure his queen is alvays happy" Kurt whispered to her as he got himself more comfortable on the grassy hill they were lying on.

Kitty just giggled before moving so that she was using Kurt's chest as a pillow. Her heart may belong to Piotr but that did not mean she could not spare a little love for her knight of the shadows.

_#~*~#_

_Inspired by a scene from V for Vendetta and Kurt's love for swashbuckling swordplay._

_As for the title, well I had already put up a fic with Nightcrawler's Shadow's name so it was bound to happen to her counterpart sooner or later. Hope you don't mind Knight_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time (I'm unsure if I'll be able to throw up another one tomorrow due to my schedule)_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
